


When You Wake

by HurtByTenderLies



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: She wanted to cry, but there were no tears left. Why did he choose Mai?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	When You Wake

**Day 4: Betrayal**

He didn’t choose her. He chose Mai. She watched as Zuko took Mai in his arms. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears. She’d cried so much there were none to shed. Katara felt physical pain in her chest as she watched him hold Mai’s hand, give her a soft kiss. She ran a hand over her own lips and remembered the burn of them touching his.

She wanted to scream at him as he stole a glance back over his shoulder, meeting eyes with her. He looked away just after, and she felt pained and ignored. Her eyes begged him to stay, and he didn’t listen. He betrayed her...

With a shaky inhale, she sniffled. Now the tears were flowing easily. Her cheeks felt wet. Some hair had escaped her braid, and it stuck to her face, making it irritate her skin. She batted the hair away, but her cheeks still felt raw. She knew they were red, and she felt her eyes were puffy.

Her body felt weak. She wanted to cry and sleep, so she made her way back to her room. Her room, in the palace where Zuko lived. Where he would live with Mai.

She felt her sadness spike again, and then she was running down the hallway, unable to keep her tears back. She couldn’t breathe. She was becoming hysterical. She loved him. She wanted him. She wanted him to want  _ her. _

The door swung open with force as her strength started to waver. She threw herself onto the bed with all she could, and then she cried. She didn’t remember falling asleep.

Katara woke to hands grabbing hard at her wrists.

There was a firm voice, “Katara! Katara, wake up. It’s okay,” She heard Zuko’s soothing voice.

Katara was panicking as he shook her awake.

“Why did you pick her, Zuko? Why not me? Why?” She cried, pulling away from him.

“Katara! Katara, it was a dream. You’re… You’re okay. It’s okay,” He stroked her hair.

Katara melted into his arms.

“Was it really a dream? Zuko?” She asked softly, holding her face in her hands.

“It was a dream, Katara,” Zuko affirmed.

She cried into his shoulder, and she felt his arms around her. She managed to calm herself, and then she remembered that the morning would be her first day as Fire Lady.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one is so short. I'm having a life crisis but I want to stay on track with Zutara month. Hopefully it will get better.


End file.
